The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a suction pipette, for receiving rectangular, in particular quadratic semiconductor crystal plates, the pipette being made of synthetic material and having a rectangular or quadratic recess with sidewalls narrowing towards the floor of the recess, and an evacuation channel communicating with the floor of the recess.